Scared
by Juliet Grace
Summary: "I'm not scared!" she huffed, she marched forward and stomped down the stairs. "Is this to prove a point or somethin?" Percy yelled, still smiling brightly, hopping down the stiars after her. It was completely dark in the basement – pitch black. He couldn't even see his fingers in front of him, let alone for his blonde companion. "Annabeth? Where are you?" -R


**OK! Long time no see right? Yeah I'm sorry...OK I'll hopefully have the next chapter of TBM up before the second week of May (Got absolute fuck loads of art homework! Bagh...). And sorry about the change of names, I've been meaning to do that for awhile...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO...unfortunately...**

* * *

"Percy its not a good idea to go in there..." Annabeth said her face already forming a frown. Percy looked back at her and grinned wildly, he gestured for her to follow. She remained planted where she stood, her arms automatically folding.

"No. Percy, I know something is down there. I will not be drag into this shit, I do not want to end up slaughtered by something - or some_one_."

Percy raised his eyebrows, before laughing.

"You're kidding, right? Annie, there's nothing down there but a basement with some forgotten stuff. It'll be fine, you can hold my hand if you really are that _scared_."

"I'm not scared!" she huffed, she marched forward and stomped down the stairs.

"Is this to prove a point or somethin'?" Percy yelled, still smiling brightly, hopping down the stiars after her. It was completely dark in the basement – pitch black. He couldn't even see his fingers in front of him, let alone for his blonde companion. "Annabeth? Where are you?"

"Over here!" she said, Percy looked around, craning his neck to spot her. "Getting _scared_ big guy..."

"N-no." he stuttered. Goosebumps were crawling up his forearms and chilling shivers ran down his spine, he felt the presence before it touched him. Two warm arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him.

"Boo!" it cried. Percy let out a un-manly scream and jumped forward tumbling into boxes. The boxes crashed to the floor, the items inside them all crashed out in front of him. The noise was tremendous. If he hadn't already jump out of fear and knocked the boxes over himself he probably would have fainted at the sudden noise. The noise however clearly scared someone, a young girl's scream rang over it.

Percy groaned, his ears were ringing and his chest was being painfully jabbed by sharp box corners. He twisted around and flopped onto his back, a box corner dung into his back but he ignored it. The screaming continued.

"Oh shut it!" Percy yelled grumpily. The screaming quickly turned into laughter. "Oh ha-ha very funny, not it off Wise Girl."

The lights flickered on, Percy cringed. He wasn't accustomed to the light any more. Surely he hadn't been down here that long. Annabeth was stood over him, her curly hair falling over her shoulder. She was bent down, her hand stretched out.

"You OK Seaweed Brain? Need a hand up?" she laughed, Percy grinned and grabbed her hand. With one solid tug Annabeth crashed on top of him with a loud '_UMPH!_' They were both immersed in a laughing fit soon after. She pressed a hand onto his chest, her body still heaving from laughter. Percy smiled lightly at her, reaching up he gently pushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

She swiped a hand over the box beside him, dust circled into the air. Invading their throats and lungs. Percy all but threw Annabeth off him and he raced to get away from he dust in air. Annabeth stumbled back but her balanced herself, she carefully fell to her knees, pulling the box closer to her. She brushed away the remaining dust, Percy stood above her still coughing, her grey eyes scanned over the cardboard.

"Is that?" Percy asked between coughs. Annabeth nodded.

"Its definitely belonged to the girl-" Percy clapped a hand over her mouth silencing her. He peered over his shoulders, he looked back at her with a strong gaze.

"Don't say _her _name." he hissed. "You know what happens if you do!"

"Oh Perce don't be so '_silleh_', its an urban legend spread by housewives 'round a camp fire located in the deep dark woods." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at him. She looked at him, his tanned skin was covered in dust giving him a sudden paleness that made him look ill. She pushed the box back, "Fine I'll come back with Piper later."

"Annabeth, I hate to break it to you," he sighed, "But you don't find housewives deep in the woods, there's a reason they're called_ house_wives."

"That's incredibly sexist." She shot back at the tanned boy, he simply chuckled at her comment.

"C'mon let's leave ..." he whined, sounding awfully like a 3-year-old spoiled brat. Annabeth stood u dusting her knees off and took his hand. She led him back up the steps and out the basement and then finally completely out the house.

"See outside. That better?" she said kindly, delicate fingers brushing the dust off his shoulders and arms and then finally his face. Her hand hovered over his cheek. His hand intertwined with hers. "Why don't we just go back to yours and watch a movie?"

She wiggled her eyebrows, Percy snorted and kissed her nose.

"C'mon then!" he yelled, pulling her down the street. Annabeth barely managed to let out a laugh before Percy swung her around, stooping down and scooped her up into his arms. Annabeth linked her fingers around his neck as he kissed her lips.

"What movie do you want to see then?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure I want to watch a movie now..." She winked at him, Percy couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**OK. Two Q's. One; Too cheesy? And Two; Is it obvious that I don't ship Percabeth or did I blend well enough? Anyways, don't expect much more Percabeth from me! God forbid! **

**-Jay**


End file.
